


Jurassic Potter

by jujukittychick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: After 7th Year, Angry Harry, BAMF Claire Dearing, BAMF Zara, Dursleys being their regular obnoxious selves, Harry finds a hero, Harry is 17 and legal, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Muggle travel is actually worse than Magical travel, Vernon has met his match, did I mention Harry is angry?, the adults mean well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort but is still sent back to stay with the Dursleys "for protection." As compensation, they pay for the family to go to the newly opened Jurassic World. Dudley never did learn not to taunt things in cages and Harry never realized what being surrounded by hundreds of reptiles that won't shut up would be like. Owen can't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wika0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wika0304/gifts).



> Title may be temporary, it may be permanent, regardless, I'm open to suggestions for it lol. So @Wika0304 asked me in one of my bunny collections if I'd ever do a Harry/Owen fic. I'd never thought about it, but then I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I came up with ideas. I have no idea how long this will be. Just like the rest of my WIPs, this will not be regularly updated. For those waiting for updates on my other WIPs, I'm so sorry.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Language, Harry!"

"Language?! You want to hear some fucking language? Why the bloody fucking hell do I have to go back to the Dursleys? Voldemort is  _dead_!"  Harry Potter gripped two handfuls of his hair tightly as he glared angrily at the group of people in front of him.  It was the end of what would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts if he had actually been in classes instead of dodging Death Eaters while tracking down Horcuxes with Ron and Hermione.  The battle against Voldemort and his forces was long and bloody with heavy casualties on both sides, not even counting the fact that Harry himself had died (though he wasn't letting anyone else know that it wasn't just an act as they assumed).  And now... _now_... they were sending him back to the unloving arms of the only people in the world apparently that were blood related to him.  "And besides that, I'm a bloody adult now!"

"Harry, dear, please try to calm down.  It's for your own safety."  Molly Weasley tutted softly as Harry jerked away from the hand she reached out towards him before he took to packing across the Headmaster's office.

Harry paused in his pacing to stare uncomprehendingly at Molly and the handful of remaining Order members that had taken it upon themselves to dictate his life once more. "Safe? You do realize they literally  _hate_ me, right? Like, actually despise the fact that I exist?"

"Now, Harry, hate is such a strong word." Molly paused, trying another tactic.  "They're you're family..."

Harry stared them down as he stated blandly, "They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years and treated me like a bloody Malfoy house elf just for existing.  Hate is not a strong enough word for how they feel."

Harry watched as the adults alternately gaped in shock at his words or repeatedly opened and closed their mouths as they sought something to say.  Rolling his eyes at the lot of them, he started pacing once more.  "Why can't I say at Hogwarts or Headquarters?"

Minerva McGonagall gestured out the broken window to the battle scarred grounds and crumbling walls.  "You can't stay here, lad; the wards are fractured and there will be too many people coming and going as we work to repair the school.  As for Headquarters, the Fidelius is now in limbo as both Alistair and Albus are gone, not to mention all the dark artifacts and books still inside.  We couldn't leave you there as you might be harmed and we just can't spare anyone to stay there with you."

"So I'm to become a prisoner in my relative's home? Just perfect.  Why is this even an issue? He's  _dead_ ; for real this time."

"Harry, there are still Death Eaters and sympathizers out there who will most likely be coming after the person responsible for killing their Lord.  You."  Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to speak calmly as he watched the teen pacing the room like a caged animal.

"So how is me being with three powerless, completely useless Muggles going to protect me?" Harry really did wonder about the intelligence of the Wizarding world as a whole some days.

"Lad, the blood wards are still in effect at your Aunt's home.  Now that Vol-Voldemort is dead, you'll be safe there as none of them can gain entrance."

Kingsley spoke up before Harry could come up with another argument.  "Not to mention, those remaining Death Eaters who escaped are most likely completely unfamiliar with the Muggle world and will probably never be able to find you there at all."

Harry gritted his teeth.  "So what are Ron and 'Mione going to be doing?  Why can't I stay wherever they are? For that matter, where are they? I haven't seen them since I woke up."

Molly winced.  "Well, you see, Harry, Hermione really wanted to go find her family..."

"Perfect! I'll go with them and..."

"They left yesterday."

"They...They left? They left yesterday? Without even telling me? What the fuck? Why?"  Harry tugged at his hair again as he stared at the adults, shock and hurt now competing with the overwhelming anger he was feeling.

Molly sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain that wouldn't hurt the poor broken boy even more.  "It was early yesterday morning while you were still in the healer's wing.  You have to understand, Harry, you were still unconscious and we weren't sure when you'd wake up.  Magical exhaustion can be a tricky thing.  I'm not saying I approve of them rushing off the way they did, but they truly believed you deserved a rest after everything."

"Of course they did.  Just like you lot believe I need to be tucked away out of sight with no news of what's going on here.  It's just like 5th year all over again; hell, my entire blood life!"  Harry could feel his magic pulsing around him, absently noting the sound of the picture frames and knick-knacks around the room trembling.

"Lad, please try to calm yourself.  We are looking into other options.  I swear we will try to find somewhere else for ye as soon we can."  Minerva watched the multitude of trembling items as they started vibrating their way off of their shelves, clattering to the floor unnoticed by the angry boy in front of her.  Remembering all too well the state of Albus' office the last time Harry had lost his temper in this room, she slowly let her wand slip into her hand, hidden as it was by her robes.  

"You know what? I'm done.  I'm done with all of this.  You lot 'try your best' to figure something else out while I stay tucked away out of sight like the good little tool I am now that I'm not needed anymore."  Harry stalked toward the door, easily dodging the hands reach for him.

"Harry! Harry, where are you going?" Molly tried to reach for the boy she thought of as a son, as afraid by the dark look on his face as the words he'd spoken, only to feel his magic push her back.

"I'm going to pack since I can't stay." Harry paused halfway out the door, gritting his teeth for a moment before speaking, his back to the room.  "You have a month and then I'm gone.  I survived a year on the run with Voldemort and his followers after me. I can disappear into the Muggle world and none of you will be able to find me this time and you won't have to worry about me again."

As the heavy wooden door slammed shut, something that it shouldn't have been able to do in the first place, Minerva shouted out a quick _Protego_ , Kingsley quickly following suit, as Harry's magic blasted through the room.  The small group of adults stood in shock under the spells' protection as the few remaining windows exploded outwards, every loose item and book in the room flew from the shelves, and the sticking charms holding the portraits failed, causing the inhabitants to scream and scramble for safety as they plummeted to the ground.

Kingsley swallowed hard, looking at the devastation around him.  "And he's still suffering the effects of magical exhaustion?"  Waving absently towards the room as the startled Order members tried to collect themselves, he looked at Minerva.  "How did you know?"

Minerva collapsed back against the desk, her hands trembling at the strain of holding the spell under the force of Harry's magic.  So much hurt and anger in the poor lad and everything they did just seemed to make it worse.  "How did I know to shield us?  He had a similar reaction at the end of 5th year after Sirius was killed.  Albus spent days repairing things.  I believe since he's rid of that Horcurx, he's gotten even stronger."

Molly had summoned one of the mostly intact guest chairs and fallen into it, completely shocked by the power she had felt flood the room.  "Perhaps he's right and he should stay here; surely we can think of something?  If he had another outburst like this around those horrid relatives of his..."

"I know, but with the state the wards are in, I'm equally afraid of what might happen to parts of the castle."

Kingsley ran a hand over his face, this situation only adding more stress to his already full plate.  "No, we will just have to hope that his magic will settle over time; it  _has_ only been a couple of days.  Let me see what I can do; I have a couple of people I can contact."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's back with his relatives, but hopefully not for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the love you guys have shown this; I'm so glad you like the concept. I am going to warn *again* that, as with ALL of my stories, I give no guarantee on updates. As in it's been literally over 10 years since I've worked on some of my stories I guarantee no regular updates. That being said, I'm not planning on giving up on any of them. Just don't freak out and "are you abandoning this?!?!?!" me when you haven't seen an update in a month.

Harry's relatives were about as thrilled at seeing him as he was at seeing them, no surprise.

"What do you mean we have to take him back?! You lot were supposed to keep him after you sent us shuffling off out of our home.  You said it wouldn't be safe for us.  Then we get one of your blasted bird letters saying it's safe for us to come home only to turn up with  _him_ again." 

Harry rolled his eyes as Vernon's face started growing redder and redder, the vein in his temple starting to pulse noticeably, as he ranted at the shocked looking Order members that had been sent to escort him "home."  Looking at Kingsley, he waved his hand toward the irate man, Petunia standing behind him with her lips pursed in anger or disgust, or both, and Dudley behind her apparently stress eating on a snack cake.  "I did tell you this would be the response."

Kingsley blinked, hands twitching to straighten the sleeves of his brightly patterned robe.  "Yes. Well.  Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, while we do apologize for all the inconvenience, it will only be a short term situation.  And, as his family..."

"He's no blasted family of mine!" Vernon's sudden outburst enough to cause everyone else in the room to startle.

Harry sneered at him.  "It's not like I'd actually claim any of you either if given a choice."

Kingsley took a deep breath and forged onward, voice raised to carry over the two. " _As his family by blood_ ," glancing pointedly at Petunia, "it is only right that you take in your nephew who just managed to destroy the Dark Lord that was endangering the lives of every single person in this country, including yours, at the expense of his own safety and health.  He is a war hero and should be treated as such.  Barring that, he should be at least treated with the basics of hospitality until we can find other accommodations."

"War hero? That one? A load of rubbish.  Wouldn't last one day in a battle."

Feeling Harry's magic start to swirl around them coupled with the dark look that had come over him, Arthur, swapping places with Molly to look after both Harry and their own children, gripped his shoulder.  "Let it go, Harry.   _We_ know what you're capable of...what you've had to face."

Harry felt like snapping at Arthur, at all of them, because  _no_ , they really did  _not_ understand everything he'd gone through, everything he'd had to do, had to face, the sacrifices he had made.  The life he gave.  But it wasn't Arthur's fault either and he was there with him instead of home with his injured children, all the Order members there were with him instead of dealing with the trauma and grief of their own families, and that was the only reason he pulled himself back together instead of letting his magic lash out once more.  Facing Vernon, wondering how he'd ever been afraid of the man in the past, he managed to grate out, "One month.  I've given them an ultimatum; one month and if they don't find something satisfactory, I'm gone forever.  I've lived as a prisoner under your roof and under the threat of a madman for 17 years; I won't do it any longer. One month and you'll never see or hear from me ever again."

Petunia's hand fluttered over the string of pearls at her neck, Harry's words biting into her as his eyes, Lilly's eyes, seemed to stare into her soul as they caught hers.  Swallowing hard, knowing with a sudden clarity that one day she would face Lilly's wrath for everything she'd done, or allowed done, to her child, she nodded in agreement, a fragile hand settling on Vernon's arm.

Kingsley, sensing an opening, continued once more.  "Plus, as acting Minister, I can arrange for some kind of compensation for your family as well for the inconvenience."

Realizing that with an easy bribe at hand, Vernon's bluster would soon turn to a reluctant agreement, Harry simply gathered his few belongings and turned to make his way up to his cell, a casual wave of his hand unlocking the multitude of deadbolts.  Standing inside the dusty room, he looked at the lopsided bed with the thin mattress, the broken desk, the bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, the cracked mirror on the wall next to the closet with no door. The bare spot where Hedwig's cage used to sit. In that moment he felt as empty and broken as the room he stood in. His trunk containing the majority of his meager belongings was who knows where, Hedwig was gone, his friends had abandoned him once again.  What was left? 

"Oh, did they pack up your belongings? Or is this a storage room? Awful lot of locks on the door."

Harry didn't bother looking at the Order member who spoke, one of the newer ones whose name he never learned, a darkly amused huff of laughter slipping from him. "No. No, storage room, no missing items.  This has been my room since my loving family realized that a letter addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs' must mean that someone had a way of knowing what they did.  It's been my cell for 6 years."

Arthur's gentle hand settled on his shoulder once more, an aching sadness tinting his voice.  "I am  _so_ sorry we failed you, Harry.  All these years, and we never listened and never saw.  I'm sorry."

"Mr. Weasley, all of you, just go.  Be with your families.  Take care of them.  None of you ever thought to care about my well-being before, there's no sense in starting now."

"Harry...that's not..."

"Go!" A flux of magic had the small group of adults stumbling back through the door.  Harry refused to look at any of them.  "Just go.  You only have a month; you should start looking."  Resolutely keeping his back turned to them, he ignored the gentle calls of his name, pleading for him to reconsider, to accept their apologies, all too little too late as far as he was concerned.  Finally, he simply shoved the door closed with a flex of his magic, locks snicking into place and looked once more at the empty room.  Dropping down on his bed, ignoring the puff of dust that flew up, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift, refusing to settle on any thought at all.  It was merely the briefest of thoughts that Snape would be proud he finally managed to clear his mind after all before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, that happened. but seriously, harry is not in a happy head space right now, everything he's been fighting toward is now done, his friends are gone, his pet/familiar/friend is gone, his mentor is gone, he's *died* and had to kill someone again ('cause he did kill quirrelmort), his last remaining ties to his parents are gone (remus and sirius). he's got a lot of anger and a lot of depression he's going to have to deal with. i think i know how i'm going to get the lot of them to the island, so that will be happening next chapter at least. Also, there will probably be no Indo mess going on, no eating of the dursleys either (sorry to my one reviewer lol), just the vernon-esque asshole from jurrasic world ('cause i'm blanking on his name atm) and the dursleys themselves to contend with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling sucks. Anonymity is wonderful. The Dursleys are assholes. Zara is Harry's hero.
> 
> Or: Kingsley has come through with a bribe for the Dursleys and a safe place for Harry to hide away from the UK for a little while. Harry’s not sure about the solution but at least he won’t have to be in close contact with the Dursleys for the foreseeable future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much again for the wonderful response to this. I’ve seriously gotten a kick out of some of your reviews (especially the disappointment over Vernon not getting eaten LMFAO). So I have debated with myself over the “contact” that Kingsley had and the way I have the story playing in my head and kept falling back on it being Barry, but then I feel bad going “oh sure, the two token black guys *have* to be related/know each other,” so I’ve left it kind of vague as to the “who” instead because I just can’t decide.

Harry lay on the lumpy mattress in his room and flipped through one of the many colorful brochures that had been given to him a couple hours earlier.  He had to give Kingsley credit, the man came through with an option within a week of Harry’s ultimatum. And it was certainly nothing he’d ever consider much less anything a pureblood Death Eater would possibly think of. 

 

Actually, come to think of it, he wondered if the wizarding world knew about dinosaurs or if they just thought them to be some form of ancient dragons. Because staring back at him from the full color glossy pages were image after image of various dinosaurs, attractions involving dinosaurs, and dinosaur themed accommodations and restaurants.  Jurassic World. The newest incarnation of the horrifically failed Jurassic Park from years ago. He vaguely remembered hearing news broadcasts about the new park and the history behind it when it had opened a couple years before. Vernon and Petunia of course thought it was nonsense at the time, more freakish things that the world certainly didn’t need.  

 

_ Freakish nonsense _ didn’t stop them from gushing about their all expenses paid week long vacation to the island.  Didn’t stop them from automatically making list upon list of things they’d  _ have _ to buy for the tropical trip.  Didn’t stop Dudley from calling all his friends to brag about his upcoming vacation.

 

Didn’t stop them from telling Harry to make sure he stayed as far away from them as possible both while traveling via plane and ship as well as while on the island so that none of  _ his _ freakishness could rub off on them.

 

Not that that was a difficult task for him; he had no desire to be around any of them any longer than he had to anyway.  It also helped that he had one way tickets. Apparently, secondary arrangements would be made after his arrival as to where he would be staying and what he would be doing after the Dursleys left.  

 

That alone was worth more to him than any fancy vacation.  He would finally be free of the Dursleys once and for all, free from being “the freak,” presumably free from any expectations of the wizarding world, free from the pressure of being “the Savior.” Just free.  

 

Free to be just Harry Potter.  

 

It was the best gift they could have given him after all these years.  It’s all he’d ever wanted after all.

 

~~~

 

Flying was the worst thing ever.

 

Harry had to wait as the Dursleys checked their several suitcases, his own measly backpack full of what little belongings he still owned resting on his shoulder (he never did find out what happened to his school trunk with the rest of his belongings).

 

Harry had to sit apart from the Dursleys in the terminal surrounded by so much noise and so many people that it put Diagon Alley on back to school shopping day to shame.

 

Harry had to sit crammed into a tiny seat next to Dudley who overfilled his own, seeing as how he’d gone off his diet and had packed on the pounds once more, in a metal tube he had no control over, surrounded by strangers and crying children.

 

The only upside was that no one even looked twice at him.  He was completely anonymous to all these people. Not a one asking to look at his scar, or shake his hand, or take a picture, or ramble incessantly at him about whatever they thought he just  _ had  _ to know about their lives. No one tried to kill him or kidnap him. It was his most relaxing trip in public ever.

 

He still would have preferred a broom.

 

~~~

 

Sailing.  Sailing was definitely the worst thing ever.

 

How did those Durmstrong students do it? It was no problem staying clear of the Dursleys as he spent the majority of the time on the short boat trip from the mainland to the island hugging a toilet as his stomach not only evacuated its contents but, from the feel of things by the end, tried to evacuate itself as well.

 

Even apparation and the floo were better than that.

 

Why couldn’t he have a broom?

 

~~~

 

It should be heavily noted that he did  _ not _ kiss the ground once they made it off the ship.  He just happened to trip over his feet as his body still felt like it was moving in several different directions at once. Dudley was kind enough to step  _ over _ his body at least.

 

~~~

 

After a nice older couple helped him get back to his feet and pointed in the right direction down the dock, Harry made his unsteady way along with the excited crowd of tourists, hand clenched tight around the strap of his backpack, and tried to ignore the smothering sensation and creeping paranoia brought on by such close proximity to so many strangers. He kept repeating to himself that no one here knew who he was.  There was no one after him here. He was as safe as anybody else.

 

It wasn’t until the crowd started breaking up, making their way to the trams that would take them to the resort that he felt like he was finally able to breathe again.  He had just started to wonder if he’d lost the Dursleys for good when he heard Vernon blustering angrily at some poor person.

 

“What do you mean we have to wait?  My family is here; we were told we would be given VIP service and now you’re brushing us off?”

 

Harry followed the voice to see the Dursleys standing in front of a very unimpressed looking brunette woman in a nice suit who was busy tapping away at a cell phone, a sign reading “Potter - Dursley” leaning against her leg.

 

Zara looked up from her phone at the three tourists in front of her, wondering if this Potter kid was going to be as annoying as the rest of them.  “Sir, as I’ve already stated, I am here to retrieve a Mr. Harry Potter and his relatives - Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. You were all to be traveling together as a unit.  If you have misplaced your nephew, as it seems you have, you can either go look for him and return as a group or we can wait here until he finds us. Either way, I will not be leaving until Mr. Potter arrives as your accommodations and all related services are based upon his presence, not yours.  If he has not arrived in five more minutes, I will call security to search the area.” Watching the man working himself up again, she gestured lazily towards the massive lines for the monorail and trams. “If you would prefer not to wait here for your nephew to show up, you are welcome to take the normal transportation options and we will wait for you at the hotel when you eventually arrive.  I would suggest, in the future, keeping track of  _ all  _ of your family members, especially the one whose presence has allowed you to enjoy our park in the first place.”

 

Harry was trying so hard not to laugh out loud, he had tears threatening to fall. This woman was his hero. He hadn’t seen anyone stand up to Vernon like that ever.

 

“How dare you speak to me this way.  That boy is no family of mine. We’ve been forced to have him accompany us.  This is our just reward for all the years of putting up with him. Who is your superior? I want to tell him exactly how badly we’ve been treated by the lackey they sent us, and…”

 

Zara looked around, spotting a teenage boy that matched the description given to her making his way towards them, a frown tugging slightly at her lips as she noticed the oversized and raggedy looking clothes he was wearing compared to the fashionable new clothes the three in front of her were wearing.  Tuning back into what the obnoxious man was saying, she cut him off. “ _Her_ name is Claire Dearing and she runs the entire park.  I’m her assistant. It is by her orders given to her by Mr. Masrani, the owner himself, that I am to wait for Mr. Potter _and_ _his accompanying family members._ If you are not his family members, then we can arrange for transportation on the next departing ship back to the mainland and a taxi back to the airport because you are obviously not the people who are supposed to be here.”

 

Harry stopped a couple feet away and watched three go into full meltdown mode - Vernon blustering and threatening, Petunia tugging on Vernon’s arm and trying to talk him down while also trying to sweet talk the stranger, Dudley whining and tugging on his mom’s arm.  This was turning into one of his best days ever.

 

Deciding the poor woman didn’t deserve to put up with the Dursleys any longer than she already had, he finally stepped forward, holding his hand out.  “Hi, I’m Harry Potter. I think you’ve been waiting for me. Sorry.”

 

“Mr. Potter, thank you for finally joining us.  Are...are you okay? You’re bleeding?”

 

Harry looked down at his outstretched hand and noticed the traces of blood across his palm.  Holding both hands out, he saw both of them were scraped up and bloody in spots; he must have scraped them when he fell.  Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed his hands against his jeans. “Sorry about that, my balance was thrown off when I got off the ship and I fell.  I must have scraped my hands when I landed. And sorry again for making you wait. If  _ somebody _ had helped me up instead of merely stepping over me…” Harry glared at Dudley who just rolled his eyes, “I might have been here sooner.”

 

Zara looked between the four, noticing the clear division between them.  This was not what she’d been expecting, Claire either, she suspected. Different arrangements were going to have to be made.  “Well, Mr. Potter, as I told your...relatives… my name is Zara Young. I will be your guide when possible and help to arrange whatever dining reservations or attraction passes you may want.  And we’ll get your hands fixed up as soon as possible as well. We have a fully functioning health clinic on the property capable of handling most minor medical needs.”

 

“Please, it’s just Harry. And, really, I don’t need any special attention.  I’ll just wash them when I can and it’ll be fine, honestly. I’ve had much worse, trust me.”

 

Zara wasn’t quite sure what to make of that last bit, fighting back a frown once more as she got a better look at the teen.  Compared to his family, she’d never realize they were related. He was much too thin, his worn out clothes hanging off him, dark circles under his eyes; honestly, he looked homeless. “Right, well, if you all will follow me, we’ll take our place on the monorail and be on our way.  Your luggage will be brought to the hotel with the rest.”

 

As the nice woman started to lead them towards a separate section next to the line of people waiting for the next monorail, Harry’s arm was grabbed, making him stumble. Jerking his arm out of Vernon’s grasp, he glared at the man.

 

“Don’t make trouble for us, boy! We’ve earned this trip putting up with you and your...your freakishness all these years.  One slip and I’ll...I’ll…”

 

Harry grinned nastily.  “You’ll what? Or did you not hear her when she said your little vacation is based solely on my presence? Do you really think it’s a smart idea to go threatening your meal ticket, Vernon? Besides that,  _ dear Uncle,  _ you seem to have forgotten something very important.” Harry’s voice dropped as he leaned closer, a wicked smile gracing his mouth.  “I’m an adult now. I can use magic whenever and however I like. And I doubt there’s anybody here that will make a fuss about it. I could leave you three trapped in your room for the entire time you’re supposed to be here before sending you back and nobody would know. Your precious vacation trapped in a hotel room with only each other as company.  If you’re lucky, I’d even let you have meals. Regular meals, a bathroom when needed, and beds to sleep in; it’s certainly more than you ever did for me.” Harry felt delighted as Vernon’s face went white and his eyes filled with fear. “Don’t think of threatening me or laying a hand on me ever again.”

 

Harry turned around, pausing momentarily as he realized the rest of the group hadn’t moved as far away as he’d thought.  Ignoring the panicked looks Dudley and Petunia were giving him and Vernon, he smiled brightly at their guide, hoping she hadn’t heard too much. “Sorry again, Mrs. Young, Vernon decided he really needed to talk to me about the trip.  But the matter’s been cleared up; there shouldn’t be any more issues.”

 

Zara looked between the teen and the now frightened looking older man for a long moment before nodding sharply.  She hadn’t heard much, but what she had… well, she would be having a long talk with Claire once she had the group settled in the hotel. “Of course, Harry.  And, please, call me Zara. Oh look, there’s our ride.”

 

Harry watched as the monorail pulled into position, wondering if this trip would be any better than the last two.  Following Zara up the walkway to the front of the monorail to what seemed to be the cockpit, for lack of a better description, he completely ignored his frightened relatives stumbling along behind them.

 

~~~

 

As Harry and his relatives settled into the guest seats in the driver’s area, Zara brought out her phone, quickly accessing the hotel reservations section and moving rooms around while she absently listened to the driver play tour guide on the winding trip up to the resort.  A quick text to Claire to tell her about the changes she was making and a promise to explain why later, and the Dursleys had been downgraded to a standard double room while Harry was given a small suite further away on the same floor. Looking over the teen once more, she also arranged for the kitchen to send up a welcome basket of fruit and snacks as well.

 

Tucking her phone away, she watched as he looked around through the domed window, the soft awed look on his face as a hand gently touched the glass, making her smile.  She wasn’t sure who this boy was, and why he was so important, but he certainly looked like he could use a bit of happiness. Hopefully he’d be able to find it while at the park, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to AO3 mods pulling down all three of my plot bunny collections on here (I never found out why), they have all now been moved to a separate site [here](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). They are separated by fandom and type (general/smut), except for my dark fics as those violate the terms of the board site. There is also a requests section where you can leave requests, as well as being able to comment on any of the bunnies. Also, for those of you who left me such wonderful comments and ideas on my bunnies, I also lost all of those so please stop by and comment again if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve arrived at the Jurassic World resort. Time to get settled in and explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!! I've posted two chapters in a couple days, make sure you read chapter 3 first! My muse is on a roll and I'm a review whore, so have next chapter lol. Also, PLEASE do not get used to updates like this, PLEASE. I will keep writing while I can, but it may be a while before following updates (some of my stories are pushing 10 years between updates, seriously).
> 
> I’m really glad you guys liked the last chapter so much, I know it was a completely different vibe from the first couple chapters but it just seemed to work out that way. Also, though none of you have commented on it, regarding Harry’s friendly attitude in these two chapters, he doesn’t know any of these people, and most of them are employees just trying to do their jobs and Harry is more than familiar with being on the receiving end of complaints and verbal abuse, valid or otherwise, to subject perfect strangers to it needlessly.

Harry was in awe.  The last time he’d felt like this was when the boat had turned the corner and Hogwarts in all its glory had come into view during his first year.  The monorail sped smoothly along its track, the domed window making up the top half of the machine giving him an almost 360 degree view of everything they passed.  And what they passed? Dinosaurs, the tallest creatures he’d ever seen nibbling on tree tops, smaller ostrich looking ones darting across an empty field as strange clear globes rolled across the ground.  Dinosaurs of all colors and shapes, strange looking trees and plants in all shades of green. The only thing that would have made it better for him is if there had been no dome at all, giving him the feeling of flying once more.  They were just as impressive and intimidating as the dragons had been, though he hoped more welcoming for most of them at least.

 

Harry eagerly drank in all the facts the driver told them, mouthing the strange dinosaur names, the odd tumble of letters tripping over his tongue and bringing a smile to his lips.  It was like his first trip to Diagon, his first view of Hogwarts, the first classes on spells and potions all rolled into one. Something fantastic and magical and otherworldly right at his fingertips without the overlying threats lurking in the shadows.

 

For the first time in too long, Harry felt his heart soar, his hand pressed to the glass as he stared longingly out at the creatures before him.  Maybe, just maybe, he could find a place here for himself, if only for a little while.

 

~~~

 

Stepping off the monorail and into the theme park was certainly as shocking as entering Diagon the first time.  So many people and things to see. Stalls with bright colored toys and clothes, food vendors with the most delicious smells wafting from their open fronts to lure in customers, children laughing and screaming, and over it all the strangest sensation of multiple accented voices that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.  It was almost oppressive, but in a good way. The closest he’d ever come to being in a theme park was that disastrous trip to the zoo before his Hogwarts letter arrived. Parts of it reminded him of the World Cup, but with much more sanely dressed people.

 

Following dutifully alongside Zara, Harry’s head swiveled from side to side constantly as there was always something new to see it seemed.  “This is bloody brilliant!”

 

Zara laughed lightly, looking at the wide-eyed teen next to her.  “Yes, it is quite something. Just wait until you get into the park proper where the actual exhibits and attractions are.  You should definitely bring your camera. Do you have a camera?”

 

“No, I’ve never had...No, I don’t have one.”

 

“Well, that’s alright.  We’ll pick up a pack of disposable cameras for you so you can take as many pictures as you like.  You can just drop them off at the desk to have them developed whenever you use one up.”

 

“That’s not...Thank you, Zara.  That would be wonderful. I’ll have to find an album to put them in while I’m here too.” Harry stopped himself from turning down the kind offer.  He’d never had a chance to take pictures before and he was sure he was going to want to take loads of them while he was there. Besides, he could always give her the money for them later.  One thing he was not short on was cash, though there was no way in hell that the Dursleys would ever find out about that.

 

“Well, we certainly have enough gift shops, I’m sure we can find one perfect for you. Annnnnnd, here we are.  This is where you all will be staying. I’ve arranged for rooms on the same floor, though separated so that you can each enjoy some time apart.”  Zara led the way into the hotel, barely sparing a glance to ensure that the Dursleys were still behind her and speaking more to Harry than any of the others.  It was a near thing, but from the sounds of Vernon and Dudley’s huffing and puffing, they’d managed to keep up.

 

Harry stumbled to a stop as he entered the building.  It was huge, with light pouring in through the large windows facing the street, a dinosaur skeleton on display in the center of the lobby, fantastical glass sculptures sprouting from flower beds and hanging from the beams criss-crossing the open area above them.  And he’d thought Gringott’s was impressive.

 

Following Zara to a side desk, a polite young lady with a melodic voice checked them into their rooms, explaining the hotel policies and handing them each their room keys.  Disappearing into a back room, she returned pushing a luggage cart stacked with suitcases, motioning for a porter to come over. “Here we are, luggage for Dursley. Are these all of your bags, Sirs? Ma’am?”

 

Vernon pompously looked at each tag before nodding. “Yes, that’s all of them.  Right then, you can take us to our rooms.”

 

“Not quite yet, Mr. Dursley.  What about Mr. Potter’s luggage?”  Zara eyed the six full size suitcases, having a feeling about what she’d hear.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Young, Mr. Potter, I couldn’t find any.  If you can give a description, I can put an alert for lost luggage and have it sent directly to your room once it is found.”

 

“Thank you Miss...Flora?” Harry smiled softly, at the flustered clerk.  “I don’t have any other bags. I have all my belongings here.” Shrugging his shoulder, he bounced his backpack slightly.  “But thank you again; you’ve been very helpful.”

 

Turning towards the waiting porter, Harry missed the startled look the clerk gave Zara and the stormy look brewing in their guide’s eyes.  This whole situation with the boy was getting sketchier the longer she was with them. Especially with the way he’d so casually said “all his belongings” with a death grip on the strap, she had a feeling he was telling the truth.  Who was this kid?

 

~~~

 

“Here we are, 426, room for the Dursleys.” The porter waited as Zara used her Master key to open the door since none of the Dursleys apparently had the common sense to do so.

 

As soon as Vernon stepped in the room, he started going red again, blustering as he looked around.  “What’s all this? Where are our rooms? There’s not enough room for all of us.”

 

Zara looked around the perfectly spacious room and arched an eyebrow.  “Really, Mr. Dursley? There are two queen size beds and a full bath. I didn’t realize that you and Mrs. Dursley slept separately. I’m sorry for assuming.”

 

Harry had to step outside of the room so he could muffle his laugh.  The innocent look on Zara’s face coupled with the shocked look on Vernon and Petunia’s was too much for him. Tilting his head, he peeked around the door frame as he listened to them.

 

“Of course my wife and I share a bed! You said we would be given separate rooms.  Where’s Dudley’s room?”

 

“Oh, you misunderstood me then.  You three, as a _family,_ were given a room.  Since you have made it quite clear that you want nothing to with Mr. Potter, our invited guest, he was given his own room, away from yours. Now, I will leave you to get settled and refreshed, please meet me in the lobby at 6PM so I can give you vouchers for your meals.  If, for some reason, you don't meet me then or leave a message to meet at a separate time, you will be required to pay for all of your meals.  Until then.”

 

Harry was sucking in air in between quiet shaking bouts of laughter when Zara stepped out followed by the porter.  “I’d ask you to marry me, but I’m pretty sure I’m not good enough for you.”

 

“Well, you’re certainly too young for me anyway.” Zara laughed, shaking her head at the red faced teen.

 

Harry, noticing the disgruntled look on the porter’s face, pulled out his wallet.  “I’m assuming they didn’t tip you? Here. Thank you for your help.” Handing over a couple pound notes, he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ll have to get my money changed over.”

 

“Thank you, sir, it’s no problem.  It happens frequently. Enjoy your stay.”

 

As the porter pushed the empty luggage cart down the hall towards the elevators, Harry turned back to Zara.  “Is there a way to make sure any gratuity for their meals and such is billed to me? There’s no reason your staff should be shorted because they’re a couple of wankers.” 

 

Leading Harry down the hall in the opposite direction, she glanced over at him.  “You do realize that all of your expenses are being paid by the resort?”

 

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  “Well, yes, but, I have money, plenty of it, quite frankly, and I’d much rather make sure that your staff is compensated for their help.”  

 

Zara stared at him for a long moment before nodding with a small smile.  “I’ll see what I can do.” They were quiet for the couple minutes it took to reach his room.  Using her key to unlock the door, she opened it for him and waved him inside. “And these are your rooms, Harry.”

 

Harry froze inside the doorway as he got a good look at the elegant sitting room waiting before him.  In a daze he made his way inside, looking around at the plush sofa and large TV, a basket of fruits and snacks sitting in the middle of the coffee table, and the picture windows looking out over the park.  To the side was the doorway to a bedroom with an extravagant looking king size bed, another TV, and the doorway to a gleaming bathroom with a massive tub with little jets inside. “This...this is all for me?  I...I don’t understand?”

 

Zara watched as the boy seemed to collapse on the end of the bed, looking completely lost and out of his depth.  Hesitating only a moment, she took a seat gently next to him, ducking her head to try to meet his vacant gaze. “This is all for you, Harry.  Originally we had the four of you registered for one of our deluxe suites. You would have each had a bedroom, a large sitting room, a kitchenette, and two bathrooms.   I didn’t lie when I said that _you_ were our invited guest and their accommodations were based solely on your presence.  If they hadn’t shown themselves to be complete ‘wankers,’ as you said, I would have happily left you all to those rooms.  However, since it is you yourself who is our VIP, you get the very nice deluxe rooms, and they are left with our, still very nice, regular room. Understand?”

 

“Yeah.  Yeah...it’s just all a bit...much, you know? I’ve never had...never been…” Harry chuckled weakly, unable to meet her gaze, knowing she could figure out everything he was unable to say.  “I feel a bit lost, I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Harry; it’s perfectly understandable.”  Zara paused for a moment, looking at the battered backpack that she only now noticed had a darker “DD” on the front, as if embroidery had been pulled out leaving the original fabric darker than the rest.  “Harry…” She swallowed, and kept her gaze on the backpack, trying not to make the poor boy feel any more overwhelmed than he already was. “Harry...are these really all your belongings? All of them?”

 

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before simply falling back on the bed and letting his arm cover his eyes, giving the smallest of nods.  “The trunk that had the rest of my things is currently...missing.”

 

A trunk and a backpack consisted of all his belongings, how…? Picking her words carefully, she kept her attention off of the prone teen.  “There can’t be enough clothes in there for your entire stay.”

 

“I’m sure there’s a laundromat in here somewhere; I can go wash things if I need to.”

 

“Harry, if you do have money, like you say…,why not simply buy some new clothes...that fit?  I’d definitely suggest some short sleeves or you’re going to overheat out there within an hour.”

 

“I...I honestly never thought about it? I’ve never really had the chance to just...just go buy clothes I want.”  Feeling his wand holster fastened snugly against his forearm, he shook his head. “Long sleeves are better. I’ve had some...accidents...that have left scarring.  I don’t want people to stare.”

 

Zara wasn’t too happy about the way he said ‘accidents,’ as if he was searching for a polite word, but it certainly deepened all the theories and suspicions she had been forming the longer they talked.  “We have a couple of very nice clothing stores just off the lobby. I’m sure if you talk to one of the sales people, they’ll be happy to help you find something long sleeved but lightweight, as well as a couple new t-shirts and some jeans.  Maybe some good walking shoes. Just tell them to charge the room.”

 

Harry uncovered his eyes and frowned at her.  “Zara, no. I can’t ask you, well, whoever, to buy me clothes.  It’s bad enough you’re losing money on these rooms and everything else.”

 

“Honestly, Harry.  It’s alright. Consider it a welcome gift as you’re going to be here longer than your family from what I’ve been told.  Save your money for now. Use it to buy souvenirs and snacks, how about that?” Patting his knee, she stood and brushed out the creases in her slacks.  “Now, as I told the others, why don’t you take a little while to rest and freshen up. Meet me downstairs at 6PM so I can go over the meal vouchers with you.  Also, Claire will probably be finished by then and, if it’s okay with you, perhaps you’d like to have dinner with us? You can ask whatever questions about your stay or the park that you’d like, and we can maybe help plan out some activities for you in the next couple days.”

 

Rolling off the bed, he walked her toward the door.  “This still seems like way too much for just me, but...thank you.  For everything, Zara. You’ve been so kind and helpful and just...it’s been the best afternoon I’ve had in a long time.  And, dinner sounds nice, keep me from eating alone somewhere and I’m sure I’ll think of some questions about the park and...things… by then too.”

 

Zara paused in the doorway, hand on the knob.  “I don’t know who you are, Harry Potter, or why you’re so important to somebody, but...what I see is a teenager who has been mistreated in too many ways. I see a person who deserves a little kindness directed towards them.  A person who deserves to be treated like an actual person instead of...instead of like something disposable. You’re going to be taken care of here, Harry. Claire and I will make sure of it.”

 

Harry watched her leave.  Watched as the door clicked shut behind her.  And then he was collapsing to the floor as if he’d been hit with Lockhart’s bone removing spell, giant heaving sobs racking his body as he hugged himself tight, wishing, _wishing_ , that somebody would have said those words to him just once in the past seventeen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby, I know. It’ll get better, I promise. Also, regarding the glass sculptures I mentioned, I was totally picturing some of the many Chihuly glass fixtures I’ve seen in Vegas and on tv. They’re amazing (and kinda scary sometimes lol). Regarding Zara’s personality, I honestly haven’t watched Jurassic World in years maybe? So I honestly don’t remember much about her, she’s probably OOC as fuck, but oh well. Claire’s also going to be slightly OOC. Don’t care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s had a very emotional day and it’s not quite over yet. He meets another beautiful defender and finds out what it’s like for people to take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!! I have posted three chapters in about 3 days, make sure you've read chapters 3 and 4 first.
> 
> Once again, please don't get used to updates like this. I kind of feel like i should have held onto them and doled them out to you a week at a time so you have a happy surprise, but too late now. That and I'm a review whore lol, I like hearing what you think of it

Harry wasn’t sure how long he wound up collapsed in the entryway of his room, he might have even fallen asleep for a bit, but eventually he stumbled to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.  Turning on the tap, he filled up one of the little disposable cups with water, drinking cup after cup until his belly felt uncomfortably full.

 

Noticing the smudges of red on the cup, he remembered his scraped up hands and finally looked up into the mirror.  His hair was its normal mess, but his face was mottled red and tear streaked, his eyes red and puffy. He looked a complete wreck.

 

Checking the time on the digital clock in the bedroom, he still had plenty of time to take a shower.  Stripping down completely, he took a long look at his body in the unforgiving bathroom lights. While he’d insisted on long sleeves in order to cover his wand holster, he wasn’t lying about the scars either.  The basilisk tooth scar and the scar from Pettigrew’s knife stood out starkly against his skin, jagged puffy pink scars that had never been properly treated. Along both arms were further marks from over the years, thin and thick, smooth or jagged, from claw or tooth or stone or branch or sharp metal.  His leg showed the scars from Ripper’s teeth and from the Acromantula in the maze among other smaller marks. The rest of his body wasn’t much better, fading ugly mottled bruises from the battle were scattered across his skin, his ribs and hip bones were showing, a sign of his severely limited diet while he was on the run.  More scars. More marks.

 

No, there would be no revealing clothes for him.  Long sleeves and long pants would be necessary for quite some time.

 

Not able to stand looking at his battered body any longer, he stepped in the shower, reveling in the heat and the pressure, his face tilted up into the spray as he simply indulged himself for the first time in his life.  He’d never been able to take more than a quick cold shower at the Dursleys, and when he was at the Weasleys’ there was always a rush, and the showers at Hogwarts never quite got hot enough for him. He lost track of time again as he simply stood under the pouring water, head leaning against the wall, letting the heat and pulsating stream relax his muscles and wash away what felt like a lifetime’s worth of stress, neglect, and indifference.

 

Eventually he got around to using the little bottles of shampoo and conditioner and body wash, the fresh herbal smell bringing to mind Herbology classes in the spring when everything was green and new, a fleeting thought of Potions class.

 

When he finally emerged into a cloud of steam, he wiped off the mirror and looked at himself once more.  He didn’t know how, but he swore he looked different, new. His skin was flushed a healthy pink, his eyes brighter.  Maybe this trip really was what he’d been needing. Or maybe it was just someone actually giving a damn about his well being for a change.

 

Clean and dressed in what passed as his nicest clothes, his damp hair combed and curling slightly at the ends, Harry grabbed his pack and room key and made his way downstairs.  He still had a little time before he was supposed to meet Zara and maybe he could at least  _ look _ at what clothes they had to offer.

 

~~~

 

Shopping was...something new.  Sure he’d been in the shops in Diagon and Hogsmede and the thrift stores in Surrey, but it was nothing like the small boutique shops that the hotel had to offer.  Racks and shelves of colorful clothes, some sporting the Jurassic World logo embroidered somewhere on them while others were plain, jackets and pants and shirts and hats and everything you could possibly think of.  It was overwhelming.  

 

“Can I...help you...young man?” A clearly unimpressed voice asked from behind Harry.

 

Turning around, Harry offered a small smile to the older man that was eyeing his clothes with distaste.  “Hullo. Yes, um, Zara suggested I check out the clothes that were available down here. I’m looking for…”   
  


“Yes, well, we do not allow accompanied children in here and as you can see we do not cater toward the cheap touristy things.  Perhaps you’d have better luck in one of the other shops. Outside.”

 

Harry had to fight to keep from his jaw actually dropping at the sheer nerve of the man.  “I honestly can’t believe you just said that. And here I’d had such a nice experience with every other employee here.  I guess there’s always got to be one exception. Firstly, I’m not a child. Secondly, I’m looking for a new wardrobe, not ‘cheap touristy’ crap. But you’re right, I obviously don’t need anything here.  I’ll have to let Zara know not to suggest this place to other people in the future.”

  
As the man simply stared him down, body angled as to suggest Harry head toward the door, Harry shook his head.  He knew how he looked, short and undersized with worn out clothes, but he’d honestly never had somebody indirectly insult him like that.  Malfoy and others were always quite vocal about what they found at fault with him.

 

Shaking his head at the unbelievable attitude, especially since anybody coming to the result  _ had _ to have money, he made his way out the door past a shocked looking younger clerk, offering a crooked smile and a shrug.

 

Not bothering to try his luck in any of the other shops, honestly not sure if he’d be able to hold onto his temper if he had a second interaction like that, he took his time wandering around, studying the glass sculptures and the skeleton, reading the information about all of them, watching as people milled around the lobby and shops, completely ignoring Harry’s presence.

 

He’d found a comfortable little bench tucked out of the way near where they’d checked in where he could watch everyone in peace when he heard his name called.

 

“Harry? Oh, it is you, good.  Harry, this is Claire Dearing, my boss...and friend.”  Zara smiled at the teen as she introduced her friend to their special guest.  As she’d suspected, Claire was very much  _ not happy  _ when she told her everything she’d noticed and learned and completely agreed with Zara’s decisions regarding him and family members.

 

“Hullo, Mrs. Dearing, it’s nice to meet you.  Zara’s been extremely helpful. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve arranged for me.” Harry held his hand out, taking in the severe looking red-head in front of him.  Though she seemed a bit uptight, her posture stiff and her clothes immaculate, he assumed it couldn’t be easy for a woman in her position.

 

“Hello, Mr. Potter.  It’s nice to finally meet you.  Zara’s told me a lot about you.”  Seeing Harry start to blush and pull his hand away, she squeezed his hand gently before releasing it, her voice softening.  “We’re going to take good care of you here, Mr. Potter. I promise.”

 

Before Harry could think of anything to say, Vernon’s loud voice broke into their conversation.

 

“It’s about bloody time! Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?  My Dudley here is starving and we’re meant to wait for you while you dilly dally with other guests? I still want to speak to your manager.  We are supposed to be VIP guests and we’ve been treated like the common rabble staying here.”

 

“I’ve been sitting down here for almost an hour.  We’re in clear view of the elevators, Vernon, you just came down.  It’s not Zara’s fault you couldn’t get your fat...”

 

Surprised as the sweet young man confronted the red faced man storming toward them, she could almost feel the waves of anger radiating off him.  Jumping in before things grew too serious, she held out her hand, professional smile plastered to her face. “Hello. I’m Claire Dearing. You  _ must  _ be the Dursleys.”  As the man simply glanced at her hand dismissively, she gritted her teeth.  “You wanted to speak to me? I’m Zara’s boss, the manager of the entire park.”

 

Vernon huffed and blustered a bit before taking her hand once he realized exactly who he was speaking to.  “Yes, well. As I said, the way my family has been treated has been completely inappropriate. This was a reward, an all expenses paid vacation.  We were brought here under the guise of being given VIP treatment and instead we’re insulted and shoved off into some throw away closet of a room.”

 

“Oh, don’t even start, Vernon.  It was a bloody bribe to get you to ignore me staying in my pitiful excuse of a room for a week.  You weren’t being rewarded because you’ve done nothing to earn one.”

 

“I’ve bloody well put up with your freakish self in my house for sixteen years and everything that’s come with it.  My family has earned this and more and I’ll not have you…”

 

“ _ Mr. Dursley _ . Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you pay for your plane tickets or extra luggage costs? No? How about the taxi or the ferry fees? No? Are you paying for your room? No again?  Do you think anybody else here can say the same?” Claire gave the three obnoxious people a shark’s smile. “From the sounds of it, your trip so far has been paid for by someone other than you.  You have not had to wait in any lines. My assistant has vouchers so you will not have to pay for any of your three main meals. What part of that does not indicate that you are receiving VIP service?”

 

“Well...well, that still doesn’t explain our room.  We were promised multiple rooms for our stay and instead the three of us have been forced into one tiny one.”

“Well, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley.  Your  _ group  _ has been provided with multiple rooms.  As you made it quite clear to my assistant that you had no desire for Mr. Potter to be in contact with any of you three, he was given a room, and you three were given a room.  Originally, you were to be given one of our deluxe suites with conjoined rooms for each of you, however, since that was not going to be acceptable, we made other arrangements based on the current availability of rooms.  If you find that one of our, actually oversized, regular rooms is too small for the three of you to comfortably fit, you are welcome to pay the difference for an additional room. I believe the nightly rate for a single room for your son is running approximately 200 pounds per night plus taxes and fees. A similar room to yours is 300.  It’s your choice; just visit the check in desk to reserve the additional room if you so decide.”  

Claire watched as the woman’s face fell when she heard the room they missed out on due to their attitude then went completely pale at the cost of the rooms, her bony hand clutching her husband’s arm, the other clutching a strand of pearls at her neck. “Oh, and if you don’t believe me about the size of your room, feel free to go online and compare it to similar rooms in other hotels.  I’ll be happy to make an adjustment if you find it is truly smaller than normal.”

Resisting the urge to laugh as Claire cut the hideous man down to size, Zara held out a small booklet.  “Here are your vouchers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the three of you at any of the restaurants on the island.  Any food from the food carts as well as souvenirs are your responsibility. I’ve put in a reservation for the three of you at all three of the onsite restaurants tonight so you won’t have to wait to eat.  We wouldn’t want you to go hungry. Simply pick whichever of the restaurants you’d like. Of course if you’d like to go to one of the others, you’re welcome to, but you’ll need to make reservations or wait like everyone else.  Also, if you would be kind enough to meet me here in the morning at 8AM, I will have your VIP passes for all of our rides and attractions. I hope you have a good night.”

As the Dursleys made their escape from the two women, taking time only to give Harry dirty looks for apparently causing their obvious distress, Harry looked in awe at his saviors.  They stood there in their crisp, clean business suits, high heels, and perfect makeup and hair, radiating confidence, nothing but kindness in their eyes as they looked down at him. “You two are amazing, absolutely bloody amazing.”

Zara laughed lightly and reached out to ruffle the teen’s hair while Claire smiled warmly.  “Come on, Harry, let’s get some food in you.”

~~~

They decided to eat at a seafood restaurant, something Harry never really had before.  As he watched the many different tropical fishes swimming around the aquariums that made up the walls, he’d had to explain that the food at the boarding school he’d been at the past few years had served much heartier fare than the flaky fish, seasoned vegetables, and fluffy wild rice mix that he was savoring every bite of.  “It was much more, um, I guess English would be a good description? The students were all from around the UK so we didn’t have a large variety in types of food either. I’m looking forward to trying some of the new food here even if I am kind of nervous about it.”

The two ladies were eager to share suggestions about places to eat at, including some of the little food carts; Zara even pulled out one of the park maps and began circling places and making notes.  That led them into a discussion of the different attractions and rides, and he definitely perked up when they described some of their wilder roller coasters they had on offer.  

“As I told the Dursleys, if you can meet me down here in the morning, I’ll have a pass for you to get priority seating in whichever ride or attraction you want to try.”  Zara was actually feeling a sort of second hand excitement, wondering how Harry was going to react to everything. “You’re free to explore the park on your own, or if you’d like a tour guide, I can tag along or find someone to go with you?”

Harry looked between the two women and shook his head.  “No, that’s okay, you’ve already wasted enough time on me and my relatives today; I’m sure you’ve got more important work to do for the park.  Besides, I think I’d like to just take the morning to walk around and get the layout of things since I’m not going to be in any rush.” Hesitating for a moment, he offered shyly.  “But maybe we could all meet for lunch tomorrow? That way if I change my mind or have any questions, we could make arrangements then?”

Claire smiled at the boy, he was such a little sweetheart, and she had to agree with Zara that just from the looks of him he needed someone to show him a little care and kindness.  “Well, unfortunately lunch is usually out of the question for me because of meetings, but I can certainly spare Zara for it.”

After their meal, they made their way back into the lobby and she looked around at the various shops as they wandered slowly, looking in windows.  “Zara did mention getting you some cameras, and, as pale as you are, you’re probably going to need some sunblock; you might want to get a hat and sunglasses too.”

Zara looked at him curiously.  “Oh, that reminds me. When I saw you already waiting down here, I thought you might have gone shopping already? At least for a new shirt or jacket?”

Harry frowned and rubbed at the back of his head.  “Yeah, about that. You might not want to recommend that shop over there to guests anymore.  The man was quite rude and kicked me out.”

Zara and Claire both froze and looked at him.  Claire’s eyebrows winged upwards as her voice went downright glacial.  “They did what?”

“Yeah, took one look at me, told me ‘children’ weren’t allowed and that all the ‘cheap touristy’ stuff was outside.”

“Did he now?  Zara, do you have your tablet on you?”

“Of course.”

Harry, surprised by the sudden change in attitude simply trailed after them like a lost duckling as they made their way toward the boutique he had been in earlier, their heels clicking ominously in sync.

As she and Zara entered the shop, Claire looked around, noticing an older gentleman coming towards them, all smiles.

“Ms. Dearing, Ms. Young, how nice to see you.  How can I help...you?”  

The man’s voice stuttered to a stop as Harry stepped out from behind them, a smile quirking at his lips as he had a feeling the clerk was going to soon be regretting his life choices.

“Is this the man that spoke to you earlier, Harry?” Claire didn’t bother looking back at the teen, her gaze locked on the suddenly fidgeting man in front of her.

“Yes, that’s him.”  Harry looked between Claire’s scarily intense features to Zara rapidly tapping away at the tablet in her hand.

Ignoring the man as he started to stumble over excuses, she stared him down.  “You’re fired.” 

“But...but, Ms. Dearing, I didn’t know...how was I supposed to…”

“You seem to have forgotten where you work and who you work for.  This,” she waved her hand to encompass the entire park, “is a vacation resort.  Do you know how much money the average guest spends on vacation here? I’ll give you a hint, it’s more than your monthly salary.  Not a single person who walks through these doors is less important than any other. In order to simply be here, they’ve had to spend an extraordinary amount of money already.  And if you have treated one of our guests so dismissively to the point of kicking him out and thereby losing potential sales for the  _ company _ , how many others have you treated that way?”

“But...but, the boy was…”

“This young man, because he is  _ not _ a child, was what? Looking around peaceably for a new wardrobe? Looking for help in deciding what would work best for him?  My assistant specifically told him to come here and that he would be helped. Now, not only have you made my assistant look bad, but the company as a whole.  And considering he is Mr. Masrani’s personally invited guest, you have made him look bad as well.” She managed to keep her face impassive as the man flushed red then lost all color at the mention of her boss.  “You have one week. Report to HR in the morning to fill out the requisite paperwork and then you have the rest of the time to pack up your belongings and find other accommodations. You will take the employee ferry back to the mainland then.”

Zara looked up from her tablet.  “HR has been notified and an incident report filed.  If you do not report to them by noon, security will be notified.  You may leave now.”

Harry was so shocked by what just happened he didn’t move as the man walked by him, only speaking when the man glared at him.  “I did try to tell you.”

The man opened his mouth to say something, noticed the two women glaring at him and thought better of it and stalked off.

Harry looked over at the two women, his two defenders, and shook his head.  “That really wasn’t necessary. ‘S not the first time something like that’s happened to me.”

Claire, tugged lightly at the end of her blazer, straightening the lines.  “Actually it was. I didn’t lie when I said it was not acceptable behavior in our resort.  Quite frankly, who knows how much money that man has cost our company.” Looking over to Zara, who still had her tablet out, she frowned.  “We’ll have to start sending in secret shoppers to all the shops, make sure things like this aren’t happening elsewhere. Actually, Harry, you could help us with that since you’re going to be here for a little while.  If you have any other incidents in the park, make sure you let Zara or I know as soon as you can.”

“I, um, yeah, okay?”

“You’re an outsider, an unknown.  It’s easier for you to see things as they are instead of how one of us would  _ expect  _ them to be.  Now, enough serious talk.  Let’s get you some new clothes.  Ah, there you are, you’re about to earn a hefty commission.”

The young clerk Harry had seen earlier was now staring fearfully at the two women, merely nodding repetitively. “Yes...yes, ma’am. Um, how can I, um, help?”

What followed, Harry did not want to repeat any time soon.  The two women picked out piece after piece before shoving him and the whole lot into a dressing room, telling him to toss out what didn’t fit properly or he absolutely didn’t like.  After making him come out and model a couple of outfits, adjusting sizes a couple of times, Harry was beginning to appreciate Madame Malkin’s magic measuring and tailoring. Also, having a uniform.

There were so many colors and patterns and textures, buttons and zips and the lack thereof, casual and fancy.  And that was before they got to the shoes. But in the end, as he stood in front of the mirror in a completely new outfit of jeans, t-shirt, long sleeve over shirt, and sneakers that all actually fit him, though a little loosely to accommodate him gaining some weight, he almost didn’t recognize himself. Feeling tears prickle at his eyes, he ducked his head, taking a deep breath.  

“Harry, are you okay? If you don’t like them…”

Harry rubbed at his eyes and shook his head, looking up at Zara and Claire who were both looking at him with concern.  “No, no, it’s wonderful, it’s just...I never imagined, you know...I...Sorry, it’s just been a very long day, I think.”

Claire frowned and reached out, laying her hand on his shoulder.  “Of course it has, I’m sorry, we should have waited instead of forcing you through all this after you just got finished with traveling and time zone changes too.  Why don’t you go get changed and we’ll take care of your new things and you can go get some rest. You’ll have another long day tomorrow as well, I’m sure.”

And that’s exactly what happened.  Harry changed back into his old worn out hand me downs and thrift store clothes while the ladies did magic, as far as he was concerned, because when he came out they each held out several bags stuffed with clothes and his new pair of shoes and the clerk was humming happily in the background as he put away all the items they didn’t buy.

Nearing the elevators, bags clutched in his hands, he looked up at his two  _ guardianangelsprotectorsdefenders _ and gave them a teary smile.  “I really can’t thank you two enough for everything you’ve done for me today.  It’s all been so much and you’ve both been so kind and generous and...just... _ thank you _ .”

Claire smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder.  “It was nothing. Once you’ve settled in a bit more, we’ll sit down and have a talk about...your situation.  But until then, well, I have a nephew who is about your age, I think. I’d like to think someone would help him like we’ve helped you if he needed it.”

“Like Claire said, it was nothing, Harry.  I actually had fun. So, I will see you down here in the morning and get you started on your way to your vacation adventure.  We might even have a surprise for you sometime this week too.” Ruffling his hair and getting a smile out of him once more, she grinned.  “Get some sleep, kid, you’ll need it.”

Bidding them good night, Harry made his way back up to his room before collapsing on his sofa as he thought about the whirlwind of a day he’d had.  It was actually hard to believe that it had only been a day with all that happened. Claire’s mention of time zones actually made him realize exactly  _ how  _ long the day had been.  Taking the time to put away all his nice new things before he crawled into the  _ supersoftohmygodit’sacloud _ much too large bed, Harry made sure to set the alarm before settling his wand under his pillow.  After the excitement of the day, he hoped the next day would be a little calmer. At least without the Dursleys around, it should be less stressful.  Thinking back over the happiest parts of his day, mainly the two women putting Vernon in his place, Harry drifted into the first truly peaceful rest he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally pretty womaned Harry and I don’t apologize :D So I’m so glad y’all have loved BAMF Zara and now y’all have a taste of BAMF Claire too. So this was kind of a filler chapter, but Harry deserved some pampering and the Dursleys deserved some payback. 
> 
> If you’d like, please stop by my [Bunny Farm](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/) and check out my plot bunnies, let me know which ones you guys might be interested in, or even leave your own suggestions (though I can’t guarantee I’ll get around to them). This story came from a request after all :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr that I'm going to try to use a little more frequently for things like brainstorming and story updates. Unfortunately, I'm also getting even more bunnies. I've found a [30-day OTP porn challenge](https://sub0chick.tumblr.com/post/185573591337/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) that I want to do, and some other things that have prompted ideas *sigh*. It's never ending.
> 
> Come visit me at sub0chick.tumblr.com where I post fan stuff, random cute animal things, equality stuff, you name it.


End file.
